


not as sweet as apple pie

by Kavi Leighanna (kleighanna)



Series: slow as honey [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mild Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleighanna/pseuds/Kavi%20Leighanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy to think Steve's as wholesome as they come but Maria definitely knows better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not as sweet as apple pie

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Steve lets the others believe that he's a nice virgin, God Bless America and all, apple pies and wholesome white boy, but Maria isn't buying it. (Hint: he's totally bullshitting them).
> 
> Another anon asked for a praise kink and they kind of worked together, so!

“There you go sweetheart. Just like that.”

Maria gasps as he body arches off the bed. The heated pleasure zings through her blood and leaves her a panting mess on the sheets. He does this to her, takes her apart with a skill no one else has ever so much as suspected. Not that Maria ever believed the perception of a good untouched virgin Steve Rogers. 

He has yet to disappoint. 

Even now, with two fingers deep in her cunt, crooked up to catch all of the places that set her nerves aflame, Maria is absently aware that it’s never felt like this, that there is no way the perfect, wonderful perception of Captain America would be able to touch her like this. A virginal Steve wouldn’t wrap a confident arm around her body, slide a sure hand beneath her skirt, and shove aside her underwear before she has so much as time to gasp. 

Not that she’s complaining. She can barely breathe around the pleasure, his thumb pressing intermittently against her clit. 

“You can take another one, right? I know you can,” he croons into her ear. “You’re so good, sweetheart.” 

It’s not actually a choice and she knows it, body humming with how much she wants that third finger. She’s shivering too, his gentle encouragement and praise hitting a kink button she hates but can’t seem to shake. 

“There you go.” 

She chokes off a cry with the stretch, arches her neck back against his shoulder. His mouth latches onto her neck and while he knows better than to leave a mark, there’s the thrill just under her skin that he _could_. 

“Look at you. Greedy for it aren’t you. Perfect and open. Three of my fingers inside you, filling you up. Jesus, Maria, you’re beautiful like this. Flushed and wanting. Gorgeous.” 

Her legs are shaking as he presses unerringly against her clit. He knows her body and plays it well. She’s be terrified at the vulnerability if it didn’t do it for her. 

“You there yet?” he asks her rhetorically. “You’re getting close, aren’t you? You’re going to leave marks in my arm from your nails, you’re so close. Come on, Maria. Come for me. Show me how beautiful you are when you come.” 

It takes another couple of twists of his fingers, another circle around her clit before her body lights up. 

He has his fingers in his mouth by the time she catches control of herself again, his chin resting on her shoulder. He has Things about this, a required cuddle time she didn’t think she wanted, but he leaves her so cracked open, shivering and vulnerable, that she needs it. 

He wraps his arms around her when she shifts, when she has muscle control back. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” She laughs and turns, lets him kiss her despite the lingering taste on his mouth from licking his fingers clean. She hums when she pulls back, taps his cheek. “Who’d have thought. Captain America has the dirtiest mouth.”

Steve laughs, his smile wide and pleased. “Don’t tell.”

She snorts and straightens her skirt. She’ll have to pull out her emergency panties out of her go-bag but they’re easy enough to replace. “Steve,” she says, already waltzing away, “No one would believe me if I did.” 


End file.
